


The kidnapping of the groom

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	The kidnapping of the groom

The kidnapping of the groom.

"Still there, Jay?" complained Jensen Ackles raising an eyebrow.  
Sitting cross-legged on the bed, Jared looked away from the newspaper article he was reading.  
"What's up?"  
"Breakfast is ready," replied Jensen.  
"Thank you"  
Jared made to get out of bed, as he did so the white T-shirt rose showing a strip of skin, lighter where the tan had not touched him.  
Obviously, he did not escape Jensen's hungry gaze, and gently ordered: "Stay there, husband"  
Jared obeyed.  
Husband.  
How he liked that sound.  
Sometimes he still couldn't believe that it was.  
Jensen crawled on the bed, brought his face closer to his husband's, ran a hand through his soft hair and touched his lips with his own.  
Jared opened his mouth and felt his Jensen's tongue slipping inside him, his hands brushing against his flank skin.  
They kissed for a few minutes, until Jared had his mouth all red like a cherry.  
"By the way, you shouldn't read those articles anymore," said Jensen, also looking for a distraction  
in front of those lips.  
"Which articles?" Jared asked with feigned innocence, his eyes widening.  
"This..."  
Jensen fished the article quoting: "Jensen Ackles runs away with the groom"  
A crazy gesture, or perhaps dictated by true love?  
This only knows, Jensen Ackles, star of the Supernatural TV series that yesterday fell in the middle of the wedding of his best friend Jared Padalecky, his co-star ... "  
It had been two years since Jensen made that gesture.  
Under the scandalized gaze of those present and Genevieve, the woman Jared would have married shortly thereafter.  
He had every reason to do so.  
He didn't want to lose another, damned, once for one reason or another, Jared was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.  
Jensen still remembered how Jared had kissed him passionately, to the astonishment of those present and Genevieve, with the look of someone who didn't want to see and the heart that was shattered.  
They ran away.  
A few days later, they were married in a small church in Las Vegas.  
Then there were really difficult days, like a small boat amid the storm that neither Jared nor Jensen wanted to remember.  
The first ray of sunshine was seen, after a few months, when everything had returned to almost normal.  
"They're things from the past, Jay. Let's leave them there, okay?"  
Jensen took the article, crumpled it and threw it in the trash.  
"Promised, I'm sorry"  
"Do not worry..."  
The sound of the cell phone caught the attention of Jared who immediately went to check and announced: "Next week we will resume shooting on the set"  
"We still have a few days for us, then!" exclaimed Jensen, before removing the phone from Jared's hands.  
"Hey, give it back to us now!"  
"Come and get it ..." whispered Jensen, whose green eyes had a light that promised nothing good.  
Soon, Jared found himself lying on the bed, trapped, in her husband's arms  
"You always have to put your hands on me, eh?"  
"Inspection," Jensen joked, before stroking Jared's side and giving him another kiss.  
From there many more would follow.


End file.
